Until Reality Hits
by chevrolet18
Summary: Alicia Porter is a regular high school girl. She is taking a vacation with her parents. They leave from King's Cross station from platform 10 at 11:00. What happens when she notices a certain redheaded family disappearing through a barrier between platform 9 and 10? What happens when she follows after and is drawn into a world of magic? A world where status means everything.
1. Through the Barrier

"Alicia hurry it up sweetie we have a train to catch" yelled mom.

"I'll be right down" I muttered but loud enough for my mom to hear.

I heard my mom say something about being in the car and then it was silent. Finally. I got my bag and cellphone and then with one last look at my room walked out closing the door softly behind me. As I had expected my parents were sitting waiting in the car. I sighed as I walked towards our family's small grey car. My mom tried making conversation with me but I really wasn't in the mood so I pretended to be really tired. Being that I had been up all night worrying, I really should have been tired, but surprisingly I was feeling pretty awake.

I turned on my iPod and with very obvious yawning, good acting on my part, I shut my eyes. And thankfully she got the hint. It wasn't that I was upset with my mom or anything I just didn't want her to bring up that conversation. Which she always did. Always asking me how I felt about grandma passing away and if it hurt me and trying to get me to deal with it. I had no patience to discuss any of that with her though. While all of my friends were hanging out during the summer I had spent my time with my grandma at the hospital. She had been very sick and although I knew her time to go would come it had come earlier than any of us had expected. One day here the next day gone. I hated thinking about this because it always made me cry. I really did miss my grandma. Tomorrow was my first day of school at, Rosaline High, but I was going to be starting a month late. My mother had decided that our family needed time to relax together. As a FAMILY she had stressed. I think she had expected me to argue and say that I wanted to stay and start school with my friends. I didn't really care about that though. It had been really hard lately. I felt like I had no connection to my friends. They were all into shopping and boys and I was mourning the loss of my grandmother. And although they tried to understand and be there for me they just didn't get it. Yes this vacation would be good and hopefully give me the time I needed to get myself back together. The time to properly mourn grandma and then move on.

I think I might have dozed off because it felt like only minutes later my mother was nudging me awake and telling me that we were there at the station. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the sign that said King's Cross Station. I got out of the car sleepily. The jolt of cold air helped me wake up though and shivering I turned back to grab my sweater from the car. My dad got my suitcase out for me and handed it to me with a small smile. I smiled back but it was hard. He had been really quiet since my grandmother had passed away. I ached the most for my dad who had not only lost his father at a young age but now his mother was gone too.

We rolled our suitcases through the train station and then sat down at a bench by platform 10.

My mother handed me my ticket and said that her dad were going to go pick up some food for the trip at a small shop nearby. I nodded at her and looked down at my ticket.

Platform 10

London to Edinburgh

Leaving at: 11:00am

Arriving at: 3:30pm

One passenger age 18

I glanced at my watch. It was a Michael Kors watch that my parents had given me back in June for my 18th birthday. Back then it had seemed like the biggest deal. Something I just had to have to fit in with all my rich friends. I had hinted about it to my mom for months beforehand and she hadn't let me down. But now it just seemed to mock me with its silliness.

9:30. Argh still an hour and a half left to wait.

I looked around the station taking everything in. There was a couple of people strolling in now and I knew that in a half hours' time the place would be so full with people that I would barely be able to see two feet in front of me. From 10:00 to 11:00 was like a second rush hour here at King's Cross station. I put my earphones back in, cranked up the volume on my iPod, and just starting spacing out.

10:00. Where are mom and dad?

I got out my phone and texted my mom.

Where are you- Alicia

Stopped to chat with an old friend of ours we will be back soon. The train hasn't come yet right?-mom

Nopes- Alicia

K let me know - mom

K- Alicia

You okay honey? - Mom

Yups - Alicia

I put my phone in my bag just as this old guy came and sat down on my bench. He took out a newspaper and started reading it. I turned the other way to look at all the people walking around. Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee. Ohmyg-d no way in hell. Is this guy kidding me? Creep! I pinched his hand and he yelped. I held back my laughter and giving him a glare I yanked my bag and suitcase and stalked off to find a different place to wait. I chose a relatively empty spot right by the barrier in between platform 9 and 10. I faced away from the crowd of people so I wouldn't have to see Mr. Old creep checking out my legs which he was currently doing all the way from his bench. Glancing at my watch again I saw that it was almost 11 anyway and that our train would probably be arriving shortly. I got out my phone to text my mom again when all of a sudden I got this creepy feeling that someone was staring at me. You know that tingly feeling that you feel at the back of your neck and it gives you chills all over? That what I felt and it was really intense. I quickly turned around to glare at Mr. Old creep but he had left the bench. Weird. I turned back around and I felt it again. I slowly turned around and pretended to be looking at my phone while I checked out the area. The station was full of people and most were walking by busily.

But then I noticed this family of redheads and they were all staring at me. Like seriously staring at me and this entire family had red hair. The mother, and I guessed it was her because she was pushing the trolley with all the suitcases, was a short and plump lady. I don't know why but she just kind of looked really motherly to me. There was an older looking man who also had red hair and he was wearing really odd clothing. Then there was this really hot guy who looked around 18 or 19 and a pretty girl who looked around the same age. Hmm maybe they were twins. Okay this was really creepy now they were all staring at me and whispering frantically to each other. I looked down at the screen of the phone to see if I had maybe grown horns or something. None. Phew. Okay but then why are they all freaking out. Gosh what does King's Cross have against me. For the second time that day I grabbed my bags and started to walk away. And weirdly enough they all looked pretty relieved about that.

As I was walking I had this intense urge to look back. So I did. The mom and dad were still standing there with the guy but the girl was gone. I didn't even see her anywhere around them. It was like she had disappeared during the second I had been walking. I saw the guy take his bag, say something to his dad, kiss his mom, and then he started jogging towards the tracks. I was still watching as he picked up the speed and that's when I realized with an unpleasant jolt in my stomach that he was heading straight towards the barrier that I had just been standing by. I lost him for a second in the crowd but then he reappeared still headed towards the barrier. In the split second before it happened I knew that he was about to crash straight on into the hard brick of the barrier. I stood frozen and I couldn't get the words out to stop him as I watched aghast as he slammed in to the wall. And disappeared from view. Like seriously disappeared. I rubbed my eyes expecting to see him lying on the floor bleeding his brains out or something. But he was just gone. It was like the barrier had swallowed him up.

As I was still staring at the spot where the guy had literally been two seconds ago I saw his parents holding hands also jogging straight towards the barrier but at a much slower pace than their son had. Maybe from their angle they were able to see where he had gone. Yeah that was it. He had probably just turned in time and was on the opposite side of the barrier. That would make sense. But as I watched they also got right up to the barrier and as they hit it they just vanished. Blinking madly I jogged towards the barrier and looked around at the other side. No redheads. What the hell. I went to stand where the family had been standing just minutes ago.

My phone buzzed and I got momentarily distracted from my confusing thoughts.

Coming now u still by the bench- Moms

Yeah around there- Alicia

My phone said it was 10:45. I angled my head and looked at the barrier. It didn't seem and different from here. I decided there was only one thing left to do and that was retracing their steps. I started weaving in between people slowly quickening my pace. It was odd how at the times when everything would seem to be happening quickly time slowed down. That was the time when everything becomes larger and in your face. It was like this during the last seconds before my grandma had passed away. I had seen the line on the clock slowly ticking, her every last breath was suddenly magnified, and I remember the nurses walking just outside the glass window. It was just like that now. I noticed everything. From her skirt to his freckles and even the child who had ice cream dripping on his shirt. Nobody seemed to notice me though as I slipped by them one by one. And then the barrier was right in my face and I was going too quickly to stop anyway. So I just shut my eyes and prepared for the inevitable crash. And I just kept running. And running. I peeked one eye open and there was no barrier. I turned to look behind me and it was still there. But the rest of the train station that I had just been standing in was gone.

I was hyperventilating as I glanced around me taking everything in. There on the barrier was a sign reading: Hogwarts Express, _eleven o'clock._ In front of me was a wrought iron archway bearing the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters over the platform. And there was people rushing all over parents and teenagers all walking around with identical carts as the redheaded family had been pushing. Some even had owls in them. There was smoke in the air and it was making me feel kind of woozy. For a moment I wondered if I had perhaps passed out but when I felt pain after pinching myself I realized that this was entirely real. And then between the smoke I saw a large red steam engine. It had the words Hogwarts Express on it.

And then someone was pushing me and telling me to hurry onto the train or id miss it. And someone was taking my bags and saying they'd hurry to the back of the train for me to store it for the ride. And I was helped up by yet another and then I was inside the train and someone was shutting the doors. And everyone on the platform was waving. And people were running past me laughing with their friends chasing after a toad. And I had no clue where I was and what had just happened. I was barely processing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. And then I blacked out.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hey guys,

So here's chapter two…..I loved writing the first one so much and Alicia was in my head all day yelling at me to get on with that I had no choice but to grab my laptop out and write. Instead of studying for my exam that I have tomorrow. Oh well. All for the greater good of course :) I checked for mistakes cuz I saw that the first chapter had a couple I had missed but if I didn't catch them all I apologize. Anyway I won't keep you go ahead and READ! And plz leave a review also (thanxx for the ones I already got…I did a happy dance after each one and my friends though I was insane lol)

Disclaimer- everything belong to J. K. Rowling

Hogwarts Express

"She's waking up", said a guy's voice, "look I just saw her hand twitch".

"Oh for heaven's sakes Ron you're yelling," I heard a girl say in an aggravated voice. My mind felt really foggy and I struggled to return to consciousness. It felt like I was in a tunnel or something. I didn't recognize any of the voices that I was hearing. I needed to find out where I was and who was there with me.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in a daze as three faces came into slow focus. There was a girl with long and wavy brown hair that was slightly to the bushier side. Then there was a guy standing next to her who had these gorgeous green eyes and loads of messy black hair. It was literally sticking up everywhere. I stifled a giggle. Then I noticed that he had this jagged scar that almost looked like a lightning bolt on his forehead and I gulped visibly. I did not want to find out where that came from.

And on the other side of the girl was a guy with red hair…I felt like had seen him before…recently. And then it all came rushing back to me. The family disappearing through the barrier, me running towards the same barrier, entering a underground station, the red engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express', and being pushed onto the train just as it was leaving. I gasped as I realized that I was on a train headed to some random place while my parents were probably searching worriedly at the station for me.

"Hey relax you're okay, you just feinted over there for a couple of minutes, probably the stress of getting ready for school and all. But you are fine now." The girl rushed out all the words so quickly that all I could do was nod dumbly at her.

"Here I have some chocolate for you" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out half a bar of chocolate, broke off a piece, and offered it to me. I was not eating some strangers chocolate. For all I knew it was poisonous or something. So I just put my hands on my lap awkwardly to hide the fact that I wasn't actually eating it.

"I'm Hermione by the way," said the girl who seemed oblivious to the fact that I hadn't bitten into the chocolate bar she had given me. Phew for that.

"You can eat it you know," said the guy with the dark black hair. "She hasn't spiked it with anything" he continued smiling easily at me. Busted I thought mentally glaring at him for giving me away. He shared a knowing smile with the red haired guy and I wondered if they were sharing some inside joke. Since they were all staring at me waiting I attempted a half a smile and slowly bit into a piece of the chocolate. Wow it was the most heavenly chocolate I had ever eaten. It filled me up with this warm feeling that seemed to enter even into my bones.

"Thanks," I muttered to Hermione who was watching me with a kind smile.

"How come you feinted?" asked the red haired guy.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, "that is such a rude question to ask the poor girl".

It looked like the red haired guy or Ron, as she had addressed him, was about to retort angrily so before they could break out into a full out argument I hurried to speak up.

"Hey no problem with the question man," I said but my voice came out really hoarse so I cleared it and continued speaking, "I don't know why I feinted I guess it was just the pressure of the new school year and all" I said gesturing with my head towards Hermione in agreement with what she had assumed earlier. I felt it was best to just go ahead with that lie until I understood what this was all about. Because honestly I still didn't understand how the redhead family and I had vanished through a seemingly hard brick barrier. And although I didn't know what exactly was going on I knew enough to be suspicious. Something really weird was going on here.

"This is Ron and this is Harry" said Hermione pointing to the two guys," what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Umm yeah, I'm Alicia… Alicia Porter," I answered shyly.

" Are you new here because I've never seen you around…oooh are you a transfer student then…I've heard that Hogwarts sometimes had them but I've never actually seen one" Hermione said excitedly almost bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah I just transferred here from my old school" I answered.

Aha that explained all the parents and families back at the station. This train was bringing students to some high school around here.

"Oh Beauxbatons" Hermione said knowingly.

"Pardon me?" I said confused.

"Your old school… did you attend Beauxbutons Academy?" she said looking at me curiously with her brown eyes.

Oh old school. Beauxbutons was a school name. Weird. I figured I would just continue with that one also so nodded at her with a tight smile.

"Hey weren't you that girl who was standing by the barrier earlier?" said Ron looking at me strangely.

"Oh yeah weren't you the guy who was staring at me with your whole family," I retorted somewhat angrily. Like honestly that had been so creepy and I really wanted to find out what was up with that.

"Sorry," answered Ron sheepishly, "we kind of thought you were a muggle and well we obviously needed to get in before 11 or we would have missed the train".

A muggle what kind of made up excuse was that. What was a muggle anyway? I really didn't want to sound stupid in front of all these people but everything was just so confusing that I decided to ahead and risk my ego.

"A muggle?" I questioned.

"Yeah because it almost seemed like you had no idea what the barrier was for and you were blocking it so we just assumed" explained Ron in an apologetic voice.

"No," I said getting frustrated, what was this guy and not answering me straight, "what is a muggle?"

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, the three of them burst out laughing as if I had said the funniest joke.

"You almost got me there," laughed Harry, "I was honestly thinking that you must have knocked your head really bad to not know what a muggle is".

Okay great. Apparently I'm supposed to know whatever this muggle thing is and the fact that I was blocking the barrier from the redheaded family meant I could have been a muggle. I didn't dare ask any more questions as I figured any answers would go more or less like I just smiled at the three and pretended to laugh along with them.

Suddenly the door to the compartment we had been sitting in burst open. And there in the doorway was the most gorgeous blonde guy ever. He had these brilliant grey eyes that were full of different shades of color. He was perfect expect for the fact that he had this nasty twisted smile on his face and there was these two huge guys standing on either side of him almost like guards. He looked really pissed off. I shrank back in my seat nervously. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had jumped up as soon as they had seen who had walked through there compartment door and they stood tense as if waiting for a battle to begin. Okay weird I hadn't noticed this before but all of them were holding these sticks out at each other almost as if they were magical wands or something.

"My my, what a pleasure to see you all," drawled the blonde, "it's a pity I haven't seen you since you became even more famous Potter".

'Shuttup Malfoy," said Harry practically snarling.

"And get out," muttered Ron angrily.

My guess was that these people did not like another at all. "Gee Alicia brilliant," I thought to myself.

"No I don't think I will Weasly," said Malfoy pronouncing each word slowly as if speaking to a dummy.

"Oh really now we don't need to do this," said Hermione nervously slightly blocking the two boys with her body, "the war is over and done with, Voldemorts dead, we really don't need to continue this silly fighting".

At the incredulous looks on her everyone's faces, that were completely shouting AS IF, she continued, "well obviously we don't have to all be friends but why can't we just agree to disagree or something?" she ended off the sentence in a squeaky voice.

"Shut it you worthless mud…," I didn't hear the rest of Malfoy's angry retort because Ron had gone up and punched him in the arm.

"Don't call her that ever again," Ron threatened.

Malfoy looked like he was about to snap Ron in half and the two 'guards' looked like they were just waiting for the signal from Malfoy when I suddenly felt his eyes turn to me as he looked at me sharply.

"Well it seems you got yourselves a new member to the golden trio then," he drawled smirking arrogantly.

Before they could all tear into each other I spoke up. Although I was actually terrified out of my wits. I just figured the guy wouldn't kill the 'new girl' on her first day. Hopefully.

"Hey I'm Alicia Porter," I said standing up and putting out my hand for him. I had expected my voice to sound as nervous as I felt but it came out very calm and clear and that gave me more confidence. Except, as the seconds ticked by with him just staring at me with a blank face I felt like rushing back to my seat and hiding my face. Then he slowly lifted his hand and grasped my hand in his. I felt this electric feeling going through my hand. My whole body was tingling with awareness and I almost felt feint again. I quickly snatched my hand back looking searchingly into his eyes to see if he had felt the same thing. But they were the same as they were before. Blank.

"She's a transfer student from Beauxbutons," spoke up Hermione suddenly.

Malfoy ignored her completely as he looked straight at me and in this really confident voice said, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you,"

Everything about him made me nervous. And when he said the word pleasure my stomach clenched and I felt my palms getting sticky. I wiped them as inconspicuously as possible on my jeans but I think he noticed because his mouth smirked just a bit.

"you don't have to hang out with pathetic people like them, " he said in a clear voice, "In Hogwarts there are many people you can choose to be friends with and whomever you choose will define you for life" he said this last part looking straight at Harry although he was speaking to me.

"Yeah I'm o-okay," I stuttered nervously, there was just something about him that made me all jittery and nervous.

Then abruptly he turned and walked out of the compartment his two cronies following closely behind him.


	3. The Sorting

It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. ~J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, 1999, spoken by the character Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling**.

The rest of the train ride passed by uneventfully. An old lady came by with a trolley of food but none of us were really interested so she moved on to the next compartment. The girl I had seen standing with Ron by the station also stopped in. Turns out they weren't twins but they were siblings and her name was Ginny. She was a year younger than us. I checked my phone at one point but there was no service so there was really nothing I could do about my situation until the train reached its destination. I figured I'd just pay for a ride back and then take another train from King's Cross Station to meet my parents in Edinburgh. I sighed to myself turning to look out the window. I was actually feeling kind of sad to leave these people that I had only met a couple of hours ago. It was ridiculous of me. I just felt this strange attachment to them no matter how odd they acted or how little I knew about them.

I looked up from my reverie when I heard the two boys getting up. They said something about going to see a boy named Neville but Hermione and I didn't join. She said she was too tired and I was in no mood to meet anyone else. So then it was just Hermione and I in the compartment. And it was really quiet. And I hated silences like this. And then I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"So," I said turning to Hermione, who looked quite relieved to have the silence broken, "does this train go back to Kings Cross station?"

"I think so," she said slowly, "sometimes it stays overnight, why do you want to know?"

And then I don't know why but maybe it was the fact that there was only one person here and it was less intimidating but I decided to confess. Somewhat.

"Well actually I wasn't really meant to go on this train," I started saying and then stopped for a moment so I could form my sentence correctly, " my parents they are still at the station waiting for me…it was purely accidental that I landed up here, I'm hoping to just go back when the train turns around".

"Go ba-ack?" she said stumbling on her words, "oh but you've only just come!"

"Well I'm not signed up to your school, and my parents they are probably worried, I'm supposed to be going on vacation…" I rushed out.

Hermione leaned her head to the side and looked over at me.

"I know it's hard to be a transfer student to a new school but I promise you that Hogwarts is really amazing. You just have to give it a chance," she said earnestly. "How about you try it out for a week or two and if you really don't like it you'll go back and join your parents on their vacation, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be able to help you out".

"Who is professor Dumbledore," I asked.

"The headmaster," she answered surprised. "Honestly have you even looked at the handbook," and then at seeing my face fall she quickly added, "Hey don't worry I'll help you out that what friends are for".

That's what friends are for. Her words echoed around in my mind. Hermione seemed really sweet if not a bit overbearing but still she came off as a genuine person. So different from my old friends back at home. Perhaps I could stay and try out this school. No I couldn't just go to a random school my parents would have my head. But maybe I could convince then that this was what I needed. A fresh start. In a new place. Okay so maybe my considering had to do with my curiosity about a certain blonde guy but honestly this might just be the right thing for me. Besides what are the chances of me landing up on a random train headed to some school? Maybe this was a sign from above that I was meant to be here. I might be insane, and perhaps it was an after effect of my situation, but I decided then and there that I would try out this school. Hermione had been watching me worriedly during my inner conflict time and when she saw me start to smile and nod she was positively beaming.

"Alright Friends," I said looking at her with a smile although inside I was yelling at myself to stop this nonsense and face reality, "at a new school. When do we get there?"

"We should be there within two hours," Hermione answered laughing.

I considered asking her where there was but at the chance of being taken for an idiot I remained silent. I had so many questions though. I lay back closing my eyes. I woke up from the sounds of people moving around. Harry noticed me open my eyes and looked down at me with a smile.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said, "you should change into your robes we should be arriving at Hogwarts shortly".

"Robes" I though sleepily. And then I saw that Hermione and Ron were wearing these long black and robes and acting as if was completely normal. I wondered then at my decision to stay, I swear I did, but then I pushed away my misgivings. I was 18 and it was time I started living my life. And spontaneous decision was a major part of living. Here I come Hogwarts I cheered silently. And then burst out giggling when I realized what I had just said. 'Hogwarts' what kind of ridiculous name was that for a school. I'd probably not heard him correctly.

"Err harry," I said nervously , "I didn't actually have any time before school to do shopping so I don't have any err robes, are they mandatory"

"Yes I think they are but don't worry I'm sure Hermione has an extra one you could borrow"

Hermione seemed fine letting me borrow one of her robes but I felt awkward taking something from someone I barely knew. I also felt really stupid wearing a robe until I peeked out of our compartment and saw that every boy and girl here had changed into the same black robes. I briefly considered the fact that I had chanced upon a cult of some sorts but then I squashed the thought determined to ignore all doubts. As soon as I got to Hogwarts I would get my phone service back and I would call my parents.

The train started slowing down and I walked over to the window and looked out at the darkness. I couldn't see any buildings and I was momentarily worried but then I just figured it was some sort of small stop before we actually arrived.

"Ahhh," said Hermione dreamily from behind me, "there you have it the most beautiful castle ever: Hogwarts"

"What castle," I asked her confused.

I peered around desperately trying to get a glimpse of a castle. Hell I just wanted to see something. I could vaguely make out some ruins in the distance and a sign probably warning travelers from venturing inside. And then Hermione reached for my hand and pointed it towards the edge of the window screen straight at the ruined building.

"Over there" she said a smile in her voice.

I was about to protest when there I saw it as plain as day, where the ruins had been only seconds before, stood the most magnificent castle. I blinked expecting it to be gone; to merely be a figment of my imagination, but it remained standing in all its glory. It was indeed beautiful. The entire castle was lit up by what appeared to be candles in the windows. There were towers rising high above and it was so large I could hardly comprehend it. I counted how many storied high it was: seven.

'it's stunning," I breathed, "do you actually mean to say that that castle is a school building?" I asked shocked.

"That's Hogwarts," said Ron proudly, as he joined us at the window.

Harry stepped forward quietly and we all stood watching as the castle came closer and closer until the train finally reached a full stop.

We all took our bags and headed off the train. There was a big man with a lantern yelling for first years to gather by him and to take a boat. It appeared that they were going to be boating over to the castle. I was very thankful that I wasn't a first year. Especially judging by the poor faces of the little kids they looked terrified. They looked to be around 11 or 12 years old. This school must be middle school and high school age.

We walked together with some of the older students and then we reached a dirt road that was filled with empty, horseless carriages. Everyone around us was chatting excitably to each other and I heard some guys laughing together. Hermione seemed a bit tense and I wondered why.

"Alright Harry," said Hermione tersely, "could you get a carriage for us"

Harry laughed and walked up to one of the carriages and put his bag in. We had all left our suitcases on the train and someone would be bringing them to our dorm rooms. Then Harry walked to the front of the carriage and began sort of petting the air where there would usually be a horse pulling the carriage. It was almost as if he was actually seeing a horse. He was even murmuring to it- the air that was. It was really creepy. I turned to look at Ron and Hermione to see if they found this as disturbing as I did and was relieved to see that their faces reflected the unsettlement in mine.

Harry turned to look at the three of us as he calmly gestured with his hand that we should get in to the carriage.

"Come on guys," he said while rolling his eyes, "it's not the first time for you, well it is yours Alicia, but honestly you two you've done this before it's not so crazy"

"It still creeps me out not to see them" said Hermione anxiously while Ron nodded his head behind her looking quite put out. As Ron walked into the carriage with harry, Hermione turned to me and explained in a whisper "they are thestrals and only someone who's seen death can see them… Harry's parents, of course, were murdered by Voldemort when he was only one and he watched the whole thing from his crib so he can see them…it unnerves me that I can't… although I'm glad I don't have to" she hurriedly added.

I was never one to believe in ghost stories and the such so I wasn't too scared as I jumped up into the carriage and sat down on the wooden bench. The carriage started rolling towards the castle. I figured it was automatic or something and put the whole thing behind me. It seemed that Hermione was a firm believer in all the hype about ghost and other world things because she sat stiffly during the entire ride and as soon as we reached the gates of the castle she jumped out grabbing her bags with her.

Together we walked through the ginormous doors of the castle and entered into the front hall.

It was even more impressive inside the castle. The walls were adorned with millions of picture frames. Or were they small movie screens? It appeared so because the people in the 'photos' were moving around and talking. This must be a really expensive school. There was a grand staircase which we started walking up and then towards the doors leading to a massive dining hall.

"Hey you should probably wait with the first years so that you can get sorted" said Hermione turning towards me suddenly.

"Sorted," I questioned.

"Yes," she answered, "you will either be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin"

We are in Gryffindor so keep your fingers crossed," said Ron grinning.

"Oh Ronald," cried Hermione, "it doesn't matter which house she will be sorted into they are all wonderful in their own ways"

"Say what you want Hermione but I know you would just die if you were put in Slytherin," Ron said smirking.

Hermione turned pink and started muttering under her breath while Harry looked between the two of them with a small smile.

"Some things never change" he said to Ron as the two looked at the still blushing Hermione.

"Well if you two are down laughing at me I'll just go on and bring Hermione over to the first years," she said arrogantly.

Although Ron and Harry tried to follow us Hermione shooed them away telling them to go find seats for us in the dining hall. We walked down a few long hallways until we met up with a bunch of the first years. Hermione left me there telling me not to worry as she hurried back to the dining hall saying something about not wanting to miss some hat singing. I looked around awkwardly willing the itsy bitsy first years to stop looking over at me. When that didn't work I turned and I glared at them and that did the trick. They all hastily turned around and stood watching the doorway nervously.

Suddenly the door started creaking open and we all watched as the most formidable lady walked in. She literally yelled strict with everything from her sharp square glasses to her long black robe and her severe looking bun at the back of her head. The first years had silenced immediately as she walked in and we all stood still as she surveyed us through her glasses.

"Welcome first years my name is Professor McGonagall", she said in a high pitched voice that would have caused me to laugh had it come out of anyone else's mouth, " in only moments we shall enter the great hall and you shall all be sorted into your houses. Theses shall be your houses for your next seven years at Hogwarts…" suddenly she faltered off as she took in the sight of me an 18 year old standing amongst the young looking first years.

"Why are you not at the banquet miss…what is your name" she questioned sharply.

"Porter," I answered swallowing nervously.

"Miss Porter, it is completely unacceptable to be outside the Great Hall during sorting, you are lucky that the semester has not yet started or I would have had to take away point from your house. As it is I shall be speaking to the head of your house concerning this misconduct. Which house do you belong to?" she said firmly.

I…I… I'm a transfer student here," I whispered my throat closing up.

"A transfer student," she questioned, "Professor Dumbledore said nothing to me about a transfer"

All the first years were staring between me and the Professor in wonder taking it all in. "Oh G-d" I thought looking down at the floor. Bad Idea bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have come inside this castle. I should have stayed back on the train and returned to the station like any normal person would have. Now I would probably be arrested or something for trespassing and lying. And just as my brain started working on overdrive thinking of all the awful things that would probably happen to me a noise alerted me to the presence of someone new in the room and I looked up in wonder at the man who stood by the door.

He was the most eccentric man I had ever seen. He had a long flowing silvery-white beard for one and he was wearing these long purple robes that had gold lines sown in at certain places. The sleeves of his robes were extremely large giving his arms the appearance of being quite thin. And then I looked at his face and stopped by his eyes. They were the kindest eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep blue and appeared to be twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Ahh Professor McGonagall," he said addressing the severe lady who had been glaring at me only moment before but was now looking more gently towards the man, "it appears I have forgotten to inform you concerning our newest transfer student" then he turned to me and gestured with his hands welcomingly, "Miss Porter as headmaster of this lovely school I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts"

I swear my heart dropped. This was the headmaster. And he knew my name. Although I had never before met him in my life. And he had just lied for me or about me I didn't know which and I didn't really know the difference. He had lied though and said I was transfer student here. I hadn't even known Hogwarts had existed until a few hours ago. I looked at him shakily but he only continued to smile broadly towards me.

"Well, continue on then Professor as you were doing most admirably before I turned up and interrupted you" said Professor Dumbledore and with that he swept out the door.

Professor McGonagall continued looking at me with confusion and then as if recalling for the first time that she was there to bring the first years to their sorting she turned back to them and returned to her speech about the sorting. I tuned out though as I continued to obsess over what had just occurred. And then we were being led through the hallways and ushered into the great hall. There was four rows of tables filled with students and then a main table at the front probably for staff members. The hall was magnificent with a high ceiling showing a picture of a starry night and candles floating as if suspended in midair. As we walked in the room turned silent and I blushed as I realized that everyone's eyes were on me. I looked down at the floor willing my face to stop blushing but of course my face refused to listen and continued turning redder and redder.

Suddenly I felt everyone's attention turn as I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up and followed everyone's gaze towards a three legged stool that stood at the front center of the great hall. On it was an old and frayed hat. And before my amazed eyes the hat began to sing.

Oh you may look at me and see just a hat

but beneath my frayed tips lays way more than that

for I can see deep within your soul

I can read your mind and take it in as a whole

You see I am that which shall sort you today

And no longer is sorting a thing dark and grey

As the poltergeist says now Voldys gone moldy

It's a time to unite and rejoice in the growing

Whether you be sorted into Gryffindor

A house of strength and bravery

Or perhaps you shall be a Hufflepuff

Where dwell the kind with loyalty

Or maybe it shall be Ravenclaw

If wisdom you have plenty

Or maybe it be Slytherin

Where cunning friends are many

Wherever it shall be

Remember this one thing

With unity the light shines on

And we are all at peace

Without it we are fighting

Or separate at the least

Befriend all and unite now as one

Welcome to Hogwarts

The sorting has begun

The hall erupted in cheering as the hat finished its song. People were banging goblets upside down and the loud noise combined with my nervousness made me feel like throwing up.

"Hesleborrow, Allison," Professor McGonagall read of a paper.

A timid girl with long black braids walked up to the stool. Her feet dangled as she placed the hat upon her and no sooner had the hat touched her head that it yelled out Hufflepuff. One of the tables burst out cheering.

My mind felt foggy as I watched as one by one as students were called up. They sat down on the stool put the hat on their head and it yelled out a name of a house. And then it was my turn.

"Porter, Alicia," Professor McGonagall yelled out.

I walked forward shakily and blushed once more as I found the entire school body whispering and staring at me as they watched the girl who was obviously no first year sit down upon the stool. Feeling quite idiotic I placed the hat down on my head. Anything to hide my face. And then I nearly fell off the stool as I heard the hat begin to speak almost as if inside my head.

"What is this…my oh my… in all my years I have never seen such a thing. A muggle has entered Hogwarts and sits ready to be sorted! Hmmm but it is my duty to the school to sort all those who place me upon them so sort you I shall. Although quite difficult it is to sort a muggle. What shall it be then?

"Oh please" I though desperately let it sort me somewhere. I could imagine it simply announcing that I was a muggle and therefore could not be sorted. And then I'd have to stand up in front of everyone and they would laugh as I was taken out of the castle and brought back to my reality, to my life before this school called Hogwarts. But maybe I would be able to sneak back in somehow or convince them that they were mistaken and I was not this muggle thing whatever it was.

"Ahh not to worry muggle," whispered the hat calmingly as if it had heard my thoughts, "I do believe I've done it… I've got the house just for you"

And then in a loud voice the hat yelled out my house name. The house where I would be living in during my stay here. My house in Hogwarts.

**Hey guys,**

**Cliff hanger!mwahahahaha! sorry: )**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and then I will be excited to UPDATE and then you will find out which house Alicia got placed in! Feel free to guess though….**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three …. And also the fact that Alicia was able to see the castle when most muggles shouldn't be able to is like this- basically according to Rowling if a witch or wizard shows a muggle the entrance through the barrier at the platform they can go through it (hence Alicia was able to go through when she saw Ron and the Weasly's go through the barrier, by doing it in front of a muggle they accidently showed her its entrance). So I used the same reasoning here and as soon as Hermione pointed out the castle to Alicia she was able to see it. Anyway REVIEW pleaaaase!**

**Until next time! **

**p.s I fixed up some mistakes from the first two chapters and reposted them.**


	4. Slytherin Girl

In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. ~Steven Kloves (screenplay), _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, 2004, spoken by the character Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Everything, expect for some, belongs to J K Rowling**.

**Slytherin Girl**

"SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled out for everyone to hear.

I lifted the hat from my head and stood up from the stool. Across the room I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking over at me with shocked expressions on their faces. The room was quiet as I walked over to the table that was clapping for me. I saw Draco Malfoy looking towards me, but when my eyes caught his, he turned away and began speaking to the girl sitting next to him. I sat down nervously at the end of the bench next to two girls. They smiled at me and began introducing themselves. This was the house that Ron had so despised when he was talking with Hermione earlier. They didn't seem all that bad though. The rest of the sorting finished and people started talking to one another.

I saw Professor Dumbledore stand up and clear his throat and the room quieted down at once.

"I have a few words before the food shall arrive," he began his blue eyes twinkling behind his frames as he looked out at his students, "Welcome to our new members. And welcome back to our old ones. May this be a year of growth for you all. Kindly remember that magic may not be used in the hallways," this he said looking straight towards me and I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed but they all seemed to be focused on the professor. I looked back as he continued, "now my last words to you all are so : Notpickle Marywell Barth. Now eat up!"

Weird. I turned back to the table and gasped in shock. The table that had been empty before was now full to the brim with platters of all kinds of food. How had that happened? I hadn't noticed any waiters walking around. It was like it had appeared out of thin air.

"Magic," I thought to myself. Hmmm. Could it be that all this was magic. The nonexistent barrier, the floating candles, the talking frames, the sorting hat hearing my thoughts, and all this food appearing on the table. They were all so very unusual." But they had be explainable" I thought desperately. There was no way magic truly existed. I wondered if perhaps the professor had merely used the word magic as an analogy to something else but my gut feeling told me that there was something very strange going on. Something wasn't quite right here. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if there was a signal. I needed to text my parents before they sent the police searching for me or something equally as crazy. The girl sitting next to me looked at me oddly. She had introduced herself to me as Daphne Greengrass. She watched as I twiddled with the buttons and seemed to want to say something to me. I looked at her questiongly.

"You do know that muggle stuff like that doesn't work here at Hogwarts," she whispered nervously to me as she glanced down at my phone.

It was almost like she was scared for anyone to see her talking to me while I had my phone out. It was ridiculous the way she was looking at it as if it would latch out onto her and bite her or something.

Why isn't there service here and if they don't how am I supposed to contact my parents," I muttered frustrated.

"Seriously Alicia, you're a witch," I started when she said that as I hadn't don't anything to warrant such name calling but looked at her as she continued unfazed with a smile on her face, "we use owls to contact our parents no one uses such muggle devices. You wouldn't find any normal Slytherin with such a thing. Besides all the magic in this place doesn't let them work correctly. I would suggest you chuck it first chance you get or risk being the laughingstock on your first day here"

I nodded at her as I put my cell back in my pocket of my jeans. There was no way I was throwing this out. And what did she mean about contacting our parents through owls. I hadn't missed the fact that she had mentioned magic either. This was the second person. It couldn't be though it just could not be possible. Magic simply did not exist.

I turned back to my food. Everyone seemed to know each other so I sat quietly observing . Shortly after, the first course disappeared and desserts appeared. It was unnerving. I nibbled broodingly on a chocolate truffle. I wished there was someone I could speak to about all of this.

I was feeling rather sleepy when it was announced that dinner was over and we should head up to our houses. I stood up and yawned. I saw some older prefects gathering the first years together. There was no way I was joining them and feeling like an idiot again. I turned to follow Daphne but she had already gone. I saw Draco leaving with a couple of friends, so I decided to follow him as discreetly as possible. He walked out of the doors of the Great Hall and I followed behind him.

I passed by Ron who was walking with Hermione and I smiled at them and waved. Ron gave me a nasty glare and stomped off dragging Hermione with him. She looked back at me with a sorry expression on her face. I stopped walking as I stared after them in shock. What on earth had warranted that red head guy to glare at me so harshly? I felt really shaken up. I continued walking and realized that Draco had stopped to wait for me as his friends watched curiously. He had obviously realized that I had been following him, how embarrassing. As soon as I joined them they resumed walking. They were split up into groups and each was talking. I walked by Draco's side quietly. We walked many steps and seemed to be going lower and lower into the castle. I looked around and noticed that we were walking through some sort of dungeons. It was getting quite chilly and also frightening and I shivered slightly. Draco looked down at me worriedly but quickly made his face blank as he saw me looking up at him. Then everyone suddenly stopped by a wall. The group looked towards Draco and he walked up to it arrogantly.

"Snake Skin" he said in a clear voice.

Incredibly, the wall opened then and we all filed in. I was last to go in and I looked behind me as the wall closed up behind us. I looked around and saw that we had entered into the main area of the Slytherin common room. There were couches set up around a fireplace. The whole room was arranged in green and silver, the colors of the Slytherin house. Through the windows was what must have been a lake and it cast a green glow around the room. The room had the feel of a mysterious underwater cave but it was still quite cozy. I saw that the girls were going one way and the boys the other and I made to follow after the girls. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and gasped slightly as I saw that it was Draco.

"Don't let it worry you too much Alicia," he said softly leaning down to whisper in my ear. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my skin, "we are Slytherin's and they're Gryffindor's and our houses will forever fight. Weasly isn't an especially kind or thoughtful boy and I wouldn't expect anything more from him though"

And with those words he turned and walked off towards the boys rooms. I stared after him rubbing the place by my ear where he had spoken. He had seen that look Ron had sent me. And he had comforted me. And yet he hadn't spoken anything else too me the entire evening. It had almost seemed like he was avoiding me so why was he suddenly speaking to me now? It was all too much for my muddled and sleepy mind. I walked up the steps where the girls had gone. I Saw a room marked '7th years' and opened the door slowly. There was already a few other girls in there sitting on their beds talking and when I walked in they all turned to look at me.

"Hey," I said nervously my voice breaking a bit.

A girl with dark black hair stood up and walked over to me. She had been one of the girls I had been walking with before.

"Hey I heard you're a transfer student from Beauxbutons," she said angling her face and looking at me curiously, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and I'm sure we will be great friends, we Slytherin's take care of one another so don't hesitate to ask if you need anything…..oh your bed is over there," she said pointing to a bed off to the corner.

The bed was a giant four poster bed with green and silk hangings and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Silver lanterns were hanging around the room and giving off a silver glow.

I smiled cautiously at Pansy and she led me over to the others. There were five of us in all. They all told me their names. There was Pansy of course. And a rather large girl named Millecent Bulstrode. Then there was a petite but blonde beauty named Carly Ambridge. Samantha Bendent was the youngest of us all and she was also very pretty with her long chestnut curls and big green eyes. They seemed really nice and as we sat around talking I felt relaxed for the first time that night. My sleepiness had gotten even stronger though and I noticed that other girls also seemed close to falling asleep. We decided to call it a night and began walking around getting for bed. I noticed then that my suitcase was standing next to my bed. I sat down on the green sheets and removed my grey ballet flats. I began looking through my suitcase for a pair of pj's, and when I found them I zipped it back up, and started changing into them.

"Hey Millicent," called Pansy who was standing by her bed holding a wand, "check this"

And then she swooshed her wand and mumbled something and her bedspreads opened up.

"Nice," Millicent said grinning.

"How did you do that," I blurted without stopping to think.

Pansy turned to look me as did most of the girl who were in the room.

"Magic," she said calmly raising one eyebrow at me.

I swallowed. I looked to see if anyone was as shocked as me but they all looked perfectly calm as if observing magic was completely normal.

"B-but that can't be," I stuttered, "show me something else"

She looked at me in amusement and then as if obliging a small child she sighed and waving her wand she pointed at my suitcase and said, "Alohomora"

My suitcase opened.

Then she pointed at my shoes and said "Engorgio"

They grew to twice the size they had been before. I almost jumped up from where I was sitting and when she noticed the look of panic on my face she smirked.

"Calm down I can reverse that you know," she laughed. Pointing her wand once more at my shoes she said "Reducto" and they shrunk back to their regular size.

My eyes were huge as I looked at her and the wand in amazement. It couldn't be and yet the proof was staring itself into my eyes in the form of the bedspreads, my suitcase, and my shoes.

"Your parents must have taught you nothing," said Allison Roselyn, "or did you perhaps grow up with muggles," she added looking at me oddly.

"I guess, yeah," I answered her.

"How crazy you're probably the first muggleborn to ever be placed in Slytherin," said Millicent blinking her eyes at me with a look of astonishment.

I looked down awkwardly.

"Well I for one don't really care about all these titles so I'm totally fine with it," said Pansy glaring at the others as if willing them to disagree. When they didn't she walked over to me, "you'll learn loads of magic here at Hogwarts so don't worry yourself much" she said encouragingly.

Carly Ambridge had walked out of the bathroom when we had been discussing the fact that I was muggleborn and she spoke up now.

"I don't get it through," she said running her hand through her wet hair, "aren't you a transfer from Beauxbutons, you must have seen magic there, no?" she questioned.

I thought quickly. The girl was obviously right. If I had gone to another magical school then this shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. The girls were all looking at me pointedly waiting for an answer. Then the perfect lie came to me.

"Oh well at my old school we didn't actually get to do much magic it was mostly teachers' demonstrations, I just didn't expect Pansy to be able to do all that," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as if it were nothing.

They all seemed to accept this and I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone continued taking turns in the bathrooms and after 20 minutes or so we were all in our bed with the lights off.

"Night all," said Pansy sleepily.

We all responded just as sleepily. And then it was quiet. And then it was just me and my mind. And it was racing. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it was blatantly obvious that this was real magic. I didn't know how it could be so, but it was. And somehow I had landed up here. I had been mistaken for a muggle also, by Ron and his family back at king's Cross station. I figured this was term for people who were non magical. But they thought I was just muggleborn which meant that magical people could be born from non-magical people. So that meant I was a witch. But I wasn't. I was like an impostor witch. It was weird because I had always pictured witches as these evil haggy looking green things with pimples and crooked teeth but these were all normal looking teenagers. Although, the staff had looked a bit eccentric. But all in all everyone seemed quite human. Human, but magical. Everything was so confusing. What had started off as a fairly normal day had ended so extraordinarily. I pinched myself but felt silly afterwards. It was high time I accepted the truth. And the truth was that I was in magical school called Hogwarts, with witches and wizards, and I had no way of reaching my parents. And oddly I didn't really care. It almost felt okay. It felt good. I knew I should be more worried about the fact that my parents were probably frantically searching for me, but I figured I'd ask one of the girls if there was a way I could reach them in the morning. I remembered that the girl Daphne had mentioned something about using an owl. I fell asleep that night to thoughts of a glaring Ron, owls flying across a moonlit sky, candles floating midair, and the handsome face of a certain blonde Slytherin.

**A/N: ****Reviews ****are appreciated! Thanks to all who did! And especially thank to Isabella-your reviews make updating a pleasure! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. First Time for Everything

There was no point in worrying yet... what would come, would come... and he would have to meet it when it did. ~J.K. Rowling, "The Beginning," _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, 2000

**Disclaimer: Everything, expect for some, belongs to J K Rowling**.

**First time for Everything **

I woke up the next day to the sounds of a door slamming. I felt thoroughly exhausted. It was as if I hadn't slept at all. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, and sat up in bed. Looking around the room I saw that Samantha's bed was empty. She must have been the one behind the door slamming. I lay back down, snuggling into my warm blanket, and tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I was too awake by now. I got out of bed and walked, barefoot, over to the window. I could see the sunlight beginning to shine through the water. The view was breathtaking. There were fish and sea animals swimming by. I felt like I was in a submarine or an aquarium.

I turned around, and went over to my suitcase and began to unpack. I took my iPod out of my purse, but it wasn't working. I guess it was the whole magic thing making normal stuff unbalanced. Or whatever it was that Daphne Greengrass had told me the night before. Samantha came back into our dormitory at one point, and whispered a good morning to me before running out again. At around 7, the other girls starting waking up and getting ready for the day. I had finished unpacking earlier, and was just sitting on my bed watching everything going on. I saw Pansy walk towards a bathroom with a pile of clothes in her hand. She was going for a shower. Samantha was making her hair in the mirror. Carly and Millicent were both putting on their uniforms. Oh no. Uniforms. With a sinking feeling in my stomach I realized that the girls were getting into Hogwarts uniforms complete with ties and all, and I did not have any. "What am I going to wear" I thought nervously.

"Err Alicia are you going to get changed," Carly said eyeing my pjs, "breakfast is in 10 minutes"

I sat there stupidly looking back at her. I honestly had no answer. I mean seriously who goes to a school and 'conveniently' forgets to bring uniforms. That's just not normal and there was no way such a lie was getting past Carly. She seemed really sharp and it just wouldn't fly.

"I don't have any robes," I answered her finally, awkwardly looking down at my feet.

"Why not," said Carly in disbelief, "didn't you go to Diagon Alley during the summer to buy your school things?"

I didn't know what to answer her. I bit my lip nervously. Then Millicent spoke up.

"Oh were they closed when you wen?"

For all I knew she was just trying to mess with me. But I took a chance then.

"Yes," I said.

Please, please, please let that be it. Let her have been serious.

"But that's impossible," Carly said confidently, "the robe shops are never closed"

Oh my g-d. Millicent had totally set me up for a trap. I looked around desperately. I wished I could disappear then.

"Didn't you hear," Millicent said looking at Carly with raised eyebrows.

"Hear what?" asked Carly.

"All the quarrelling going on between the robe shops in Britain…my mum told me that the Ministry of Magic had to get involved it was that bad. Apparently, Madam Malkin's caught Twiffitt and Tatting's copying her designs and there was a whole lawsuit and they both closed down mid-summer. I'm surprised you didn't hear actually. You always seem to know everything that's going on," said Millicent seeming proud to know something more than Carly.

Carly grumbled something under her breath about her damn parents never letting her know all the juicy gossip and then walked over to her bed and started putting on her shoes.

"Don't worry," said Millicent turning back towards me, "there is another robe shop in the village of Hogsmeade called Gladrags Wizardwear, and next time we go we can stop by and pick up some robes and uniforms for you"

I nodded at her gratefully and tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. I felt nauseous. All the lying was getting to me.

Allison who had been watching the whole conversation unfold walked up to me and dropped a full uniform set on my bed. I thanked her and walked off to the bathroom to change.

When I got inside I slid to the floor and took a deep breath. That was close. I had to stop being so paranoid. No one was out to get me and no one was going to find out the truth unless I told them. I would make sure of that. I had enough cunning in me to do what was needed. And about the consistent lying I had to get over that. Besides I was a Slytherin, and Slytherin were known to be sly and good at lying. I giggled. Had I just called myself a Slytherin? I was totally insane. Or just becoming a Hogwarts student. Wait. That was just as insane. But so was talking to myself. I sighed.

10 minutes later we were all finished getting dressed and we followed Pansy down the stairs to the common room, and out through the wall. It was actually really creepy walking through the wall knowing it was magical. Last night I had been convinced there was system involved that had made the wall open automatically. But now I knew it was all magic. It was simply unreal. I shook my head in wonder. Allison noticed and looked at me quizzically. I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders. That girl noticed everything. We were all talking and as we ascended the steps to the great hall I noticed the pictures on the walls again. The talking and moving pictures. There hadn't been too many in the dungeons of the castle where the Slytherin common room was, but up here the walls were practically covered in pictures.

"So what up with the pictures," I asked Pansy casually.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well the people in the pictures can move and talk and-," I started explaining.

"They're wizard pictures obviously, magic, you had to have seen them at Beauxbutons," Pansy interrupted me dramatically.

"Na we didn't really have loads of pictures like these all over," I answered her quickly.

Pansy looked like she was about to respond when all of a sudden I felt someone shove past me and I stumbled into Pansy. I looked up sharply just in time to see a blonde head of hair turning the corner. Draco Malfoy. What was that all about? The only good thing was that it had distracted pansy enough to forget about my lack of knowledge about wizard pictures.

"Whoa you alright there," Pansy said as she grabbed onto my shoulder to steady me, "what was that all about?"

"I dunno," I responded biting my lip.

"It almost seemed like he was mad at you," she said curiously, "You haven't done anything to upset Draco have you?"

"I – I don't think so," I whispered looking down at the floor.

Honestly it was really embarrassing. This was the popular guy in Slytherin. The one everyone obviously followed around. And he was pissed off at me. And I really hadn't done anything to him. I tried to think if perhaps I had been rude but my mind came up blank. We hadn't even talking enough or been around each other enough for me to have done something wrong. Obviously this guy was simply unbalanced. Argh why me? Nothing was ever simple around me. I attracted drama.

Pansy realized that I didn't want to talk about it and we continued our walk silently. The other girls had gone on ahead of us so when we entered the Great Hall they were already sitting at the Slytherin table. They waved us over, and we went to sit down next to them. I looked at Pansy nervously wondering if she was going to tell them what Draco had done, but she made no mention of it. I saw Daphne sitting at the other side of the table looking over towards where we were sitting. When she caught my eyes she waved happily over to me. I smiled back. The girls were discussing their schedules and being that I hadn't got one I zoned out. I looked discreetly down the length of the table until I spotted Draco. He was sitting with the two big guys that he always seemed to be hanging out with and a few others. I watched as Draco turned, and whispered something to the guy on his right. He was dark skinned, had high cheekbones, and long slanting eyes. He laughed at whatever Draco had said, and seemed to sneer as he answered him back. Then he looked straight at me and I could tell that he had seen me watching. I quickly ducked my head blushing. I didn't look towards them at all during the rest of breakfast.

Throughout breakfast I felt like everyone was staring at me and talking about me. It was unnerving. I thought I might be dreaming it all up just because first days were always overly awkward. I Let my hair fall forward, blocking my face, and I sighed. At one point I saw Ginny Weasly turn towards Ron angrily. She seemed to be very upset about something but I couldn't hear from where I was sitting. I watched as Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm to try to calm him, but he shrugged it off angrily. Ron looked towards harry for support but Harry kept his body angled away conveniently ignoring him. Then Ron stood up and stomped out of the great hall. And then the two girls looked to where I was sitting. I almost ducked my head again, but recalling the hair blocking my face I continued to watch as they gestured towards me and then they two stood up and left the hall.

The great hall began emptying out shortly afterwards. The girls got up to go and I stood joining them. I noticed Pansy look behind her, towards me, as she walked out the door. Checking to make sure I was there. She was sweet like that. Samantha and Allison had a class called_ Charms_ and when we got to the corner they said goodbye to us and walked off. I had decided to join Pansy and Carly, they were going to _Arithmancy_, as I felt taken care of when I was with Pansy. I trusted her not to forget about me or to suddenly turn and be nasty. I was a little more cautious with Carly. We walked up a flight of steps then and I almost tripped as I missed a step. Actually there was no step. One of the steps was missing. I swore loudly a scowl on my face.

"Oh Merlin! You should have seen your face," exclaimed Pansy a huge smile on her face.

"Careful Alicia, you never know what to expect here at Hogwarts," Carly exclaimed as she tried to hide her laughter.

Then she looked at pansy and saw that she too was attempting to hide her laughter, and then it was too much for both of them and turning to me they burst out laughing. I pretended to look upset but then I also joined in. it had been pretty funny.

We continued walking until suddenly I felt a tap on my arm. I looked behind me and saw a second year Gryffindor student standing nervously. I lifted my eyebrow as I waited for her to speak.

"A-are yo-you Alicia?" she asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes," I answered.

"Professor McGonagall tol-told me to give you over a message that you should go to her office immediately," she said nervously.

"Me," I asked looking back to where my friends were standing and waiting.

"You are Alicia Porte aren't you?" the girl squeaked out.

I nodded at her feeling bad. The poor girl was so nervous she looked like she was about to pee in her pants.

"Scat," said Carly haughtily, pointing her finger in the other direction.

The girl didn't need a second warning as she hurried off. She dropped her book and bent down to retrieve it as my friends and I laughed. I knew it was wrong to laugh at her but the warm feeling of friendship in me quickly squelched any misgivings.

"So where is Professor McGonagall's office," I asked Pansy.

Pansy and Carly offered to walk me and we set off. Now I felt just as nervous as that girl had been. What was this all about? Before I had been laughing, but now I stopped to think and what I was thinking was not good at all. Professor McGonagall must have realized that I had never been registered and now she was going to take me out on my lies. What would happen now? It would be so horrible if all my new friends found out about me sneaking into the school. I would be so embarrassed. What could I even say in my defense? I tried slowing my steps, but Carly urged me forward saying something about having to get to class on time. Like all dreaded things tend to be, the walk to the office was not long at all, and quicker than I would have hoped the two were showing me to the door, wishing me good luck, and walking off to their classes.

I knocked softly hoping that Professor McGonagall would not hear.

"Come in," I heard her say sharply from behind the door.

Damn. That witch had the hearing of a cat. I took a deep breath, and squaring my shoulders I opened the oak door and walked in. The professor was sitting behind a large desk, and writing with a quill on a piece of parchment. I wasn't sure if she had heard me walk in so I coughed. She didn't move. Which was odd, since she had heard my soft knocking. Finally she looked up and stared at me. I felt my palms get sweaty as I stared back trying to copy Carly's haughty face that she had used earlier. It worked because the professor was the first one to look away. I restrained myself from breaking out into a triumphant grin. The professor gestured to a chair near the desk and I sat down.

"So you are a transfer student from Beauxbutons" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"Yes," I answered her in a bored voice.

"Well I have your files here," and she waved a paper in front of me, "and it says you applied late"

I looked over at the files with my mouth open wide. There in clear black letters was my name and information. I looked back at McGonagall.

"Since the head of your house is currently busy I will be arranging your schedules with you," she said in an annoyed voice which gave me the feeling that either she disliked the head of my house strongly or she did not have the time for this in her schedule. I was leaning towards the former as her nose had wrinkled when she had said head of your house.

"Thank you mam," I said politely.

"Oh not a worry," she answered smiling for the first time.

I wondered at that smile until I saw how much she truly enjoyed organizing my schedule with me. It was obviously her forte. We finished up and Professor McGonagall asked me if I had any questions regarding Hogwarts or my new house Slytherin.

"Well actually I was wondering," I started cautiously and taking a breath I continued, "If I might be able to speak with the headmaster"

I was dying with curiosity as to why he had said I was a transfer student back then before the sorting. He was behind all this and I was desperate to find out what he knew about me. I noticed professor McGonagall nostrils flaring as she turned to me her face hardening.

"The headmaster is currently taking care of a situation and whatever it is that you need to say to the headmaster can be said to me also," she said looking irritated.

I didn't want to become enemies with the professor on my first day so I quickly switched speeds and smiled at her graciously.

"Actually, your right. And it will probably be easier to speak to a woman about this. You see I heard something about contacting my parents via owl but I was well err wondering how it was done exactly," I said acting all shy and pausing at just the right points.

The professor's face softened and I sighed in relief.

"Oh of course," she said kindly, "it's always hard to be away from home, and then to add to that a new school it must be quite overwhelming. We have an Owlery here at Hogwarts for all students who don't own owls. All you have to do is write your letter and give it the owl, tell it where you want it to go to, and it will deliver the letter for you"

"Amazing" I thought as I left the office. Wizards and witches had the coolest way of communication. And here I was thinking Facebook was awesome. Owls. Owls were brilliant. I laughed out loud.

"No laughing in the halls," yelled a croaky voice.

I turned sharply. There was a man standing with a broom wearing awful clothes, and looking at me with the most ferocious snarl on his face. He looked ready to whack me with that broom. I said a quick sorry, and all but ran down that hall focused on getting as far as possible from the creepy dude.

When I was out of his sight I slowed down and looked at my schedule. It said I was supposed to be in _Potions_ now with all Slytherin and all Gryffindor's. On the back of the schedule was a simple mapping of Hogwarts. It was enough to get me to classes, so I followed the directions. It was on the way to the Slytherin common room, and since I was starting to recognize the places, I didn't get too lost. When I arrived by the door, I heard sounds coming from inside. The class had already begun. I pushed the door open. Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed slightly.

"Ah," said a man with slick black hair that I recognized as the Slytherin head of the house, "Miss Porter you have finished with professor McGonagall?"

I nodded.

"Well then kindly take a seat and join us," he said arrogantly.

I looked around, and noticed one empty seat next to the guy Draco had been conversing with at breakfast earlier this morning. It was close to where Draco was sitting with Pansy, but I had no other choice. I walked over to the desk and sat down. He smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. I saw Draco watching broodingly from the corner of my eye but I ignored him. As Professor Snape, his name was written on the board, droned on about potions and antidotes I surveyed the room. On top of everyone's desks were large cauldrons. In the front of the classroom were loads of jars filled with things that by the looks of it I did not want to know what they were. One looked like it had human fingers in it. I looked away feeling queasy. Then I saw Harry, Hermione sitting together while Ron and a blonde haired girl were sharing desks close by. Hermione noticed me looking, and smiled at me waving. I narrowed my eyes at her. She dropped her hand and looked about to burst out into tears.

"Have they managed to piss you off already?" whispered the dark-skinned boy noticing in whose direction I was looking.

I looked over at him.

"Quite so," I whispered back.

"I'm Blaise Zabini by the way," he said.

"im Al-," I started but he interrupted me.

"Alicia Porter. I know," he said smirking arrogantly.

"Draco told you this morning," I answered back swiftly.

"He did. But you only know that because you were staring at me," he said smiling teasingly.

I blushed. Damn blush.

"Anyway about them pissing you off, I'm not surprised at all," he said," they are the most stuck up little 'golden trio' ever. They think they are so amazing since they got rid of the dark lord. If I ever get them in a room alone…"

He clenched his fist menacingly. I looked at him curiously wondering what he was talking about. At that moment however, Professor Snape gave out instructions for brewing a potion. The time limit given was absurdly short and so we got right to work. I don't think I was much help; because I was clueless about most of the potion stuff but if Blaise was annoyed he didn't s show it. He actually kept on smiling over at me flirtingly.

After class I walked with Blaise, Draco, Pansy and some other Slytherin to lunch. We were walking up the steps when I heard a familiar voice shout out for me to wait. I turned around to face Hermione. She was standing at the bottom step with Harry. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Please wait," she said nervously, "we have to speak"

I debated for a moment, and then started walking towards her. Blaise stopped me with a hand on my arm, and gave me a questioning look but I nodded at him to go without me. The Slytherin's walked off and I went to stand by Hermione and Harry with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Look, I get why you are upset Alicia, What Ron did to you was nasty" she started cautiously.

"Yes it was," I said sharply.

She looked nervously at Harry.

"Alicia, he's my best friends but I'll admit he can be pretty hotheaded and mean when he's upset at somebody or something. Ron hates the Slytherin's, and the fact that you are in their house after you spent the train ride with us… he would take that as being a traitor to us. You have to understand he's been raised like that. His whole family has been Gryffindor's since forever. And especially after the battle when not one Slytherin stayed to fight Voldemort. I don't think he is correct but I just want to explain to you where he is coming from…" Harry said earnestly.

I looked at Hermione and saw that she had tears glistening in her big brown eyes. Now I usually wasn't one to be overcome by someone's tears. But I also wasn't an idiot. I realized that I had overreacted. Hermione and Harry hadn't done anything wrong that would give me reason to shut them out of my life. In fact it was really kind of them to try to patch things up with me even though they had only known me for a day. I can't say I'd do the same for them.

"It's okay guys I'm not upset with you," I said releasing the tension in my shoulders.

Hermione smiled broadly, and all but threw her arms around my waist. I gently pried her hands off of me. The girl was an emotional ball of energy. Harry wasn't hugging me but he looked relieved. We started walking towards the Great hall. We hadn't gone far when we heard the angry voice of Ronald Weasly.

"There you two are! And what are you doing with her," he spluttered.

Hermione started stuttering an answer out.

"Never mind," Ron cut her off and grabbed her hand in his. He turned to me and growled "don't come near us Slytherin"

"Ron, that's not fair-," Harry started.

You know what I'm not interested in listening to this. Come on Hermione lets go to lunch," he said dragging her ahead with him.

I stared after them. They had been holding hands. Did that mean they were together?

"They're holding hands?" I questioned Harry.

"They've been together since the end of the battle," he answered me thoughtfully, "I'd better go and see if I can reason with Ron…he's too stubborn for his own good"

He started to walk toward the doors of the great hall but I stopped him thinking quickly.

"Harry, do you know where the headmaster office is?" I asked him sweetly.

Sure," he answered, "I've been there plenty of times"

He gave me directions and we parted. I walked off to where he had directed me deep in thought. When I got to the gargoyle thing that he had described I said 'green gumdrops' like harry had advised and it moved aside giving me entrance. I walked up a winding staircase and raised my hand to knock on the doors.

"Come in," the headmaster called out before I had even got the chance to knock.

I lowered my hand and slowly opened the door. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and he appeared as if he had been waiting, no expecting, me to come. He gestured to the chair opposite him and I slowly lowered myself onto it. He looked towards me expectantly. Right, now was when I had to speak. I cleared my throat.

"Sir I was wondering about-" I began.

"Ah yes," he said cutting me off, "Professor McGonagall told me your concerns about corresponding with your parents. It is quite advisable as they must be worried after not hearing from you straight away. You should defiantly owl them, but be careful about what you say as muggles cannot find out anything about Hogwarts or magic. It can land you in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for life if you give away too much information," he endeded warning.

I started, confused by what he had said. He hadn't given me a chance to ask my question. I had wanted to ask him about my information and the fact that I was a transfer. None of that was true. I needed to know why he was making things up for me. Did he know that I was a muggle? What was going on? I tried to ask him again.

"Thank you professor, but I was wondering-,"I started but was cut off again.

"Ah Miss Porter, it is normal to be homesick but don't let it get to you. Hogwarts is a wonderful school although I may be biased on that one," he said looking down at his long fingers.

I opened my mouth to try again. I was frustrated. But before I had a chance the headmaster continued.

"Now if that all," he said still looking down, "I must be off I have some business to take care of"

And then he stood up and walked out the door. I shook my head. He was hiding something from me. I walked through the hallways in a daze. I had missed lunch so I walked straight to my next class. It was_ History of Magic_ with Professor Binns. I sat down on a bench towards the back of the classroom just as he started teaching. The fact that it was a ghost teaching barely registered in my mind. His class was devastatingly boring and was easy to tune out. I spent the entire lesson thinking of reasons why the headmaster had been so curt and disconnected with me.

The rest of the days lessons flew by. I couldn't even tell you what happened in each one since I was completely out of it. Pansy rushed up to me after the last class and started walking by my side.

"Are you alright" she asked me concern in her voice.

"Yes," I said and weirdly enough I finally did feel alright.

I felt more relaxed. The headmaster had probably been as busy as he had claimed. He must have not noticed my attempt at speaking to him about things." Honestly" I chided myself. Professor Dumbledore was the one who ran this entire school he must be crazy busy. I always overreacted. Bad habit. I smiled at pansy and she seemed relieved. We entered the great hall and I sat down next to her. We were soon joined by Allison, Millicent and Samantha. Everyone was talking about the day's events. Suddenly Allison turned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't look now but Draco Malfoy staring right at you"

I of course looked. And there he was staring straight at me. I was about to look away when he stood up and started walking towards us. The girls got quiet and looked between the two of us. When Draco reached our part of the table he reached over to touch my shoulder. I shivered subconsciously.

"Alicia," he said in his smooth voice, "Join me for dinner?"

I gaped at him. He wanted me to join him for dinner. What the hell was with this guy? Did he have a personality disorder or something? One second he was shoving me in the hallway and then he was asking me to sit with him. He was still watching me and waiting for my answer. My girlfriends started giggling and encouraging me. I smiled at him, not sure why I was doing this, and stood up. The two of us walked towards where he had been sitting. The students moved to make room for me. He was a gentleman the whole time, offering me different foods and speaking softly to me about how my first day had been. He didn't move his eyes from me for one second. He walked me back to the common room after dinner. He dropped me off by the girls steps and whispered a good night to me and then turned and walked up to the boys dormitory. This whole two sided aspect of him left me emotionally drained. I went to sleep early that night. The second my head hit the pillow I was out.

**A/N: Wow! That chapter took me several days to write. I was having such a bad case of writers block. I had all the ideas but couldn't seem to get them down into paragraphs. I think I like it though. Let me know if it was a hit or miss…. good or bad in your review. Had some foreshadowing in it and lots of important parts of the plotline. REVIEWS are appreciated! So please REVIEW- smiles sweetly! **

**P.S I'm thinking next chapter will be Draco's pov.**


	6. Starting Over

I say there are spots that don't come off... Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean? ~J.K. Rowling, "The Egg and The Eye," _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, 2000, spoken by the character Mad-Eye Moody

Draco's POV

Starting Over

I had lost it all after the battle. My father was locked away in Azkaban with a life sentence. My mother was never the same after father had been sentenced. She's would sit in the garden for hours and hours staring at nothing at all. And I? I was left to my own. Left to do nothing but brood over my past decisions. It had all begun back in 6th year when, to punish father, the dark Lord had assigned me an impossible task. I had not realized it then though. No, I had been so exhilarated to begin and follow through. I had dreams of the glory and honor I would receive for completing my duties to the dark Lord. I gloated. I was arrogantly self-assured. Then as I realized that I couldn't do it I had broken down. I had cried. I, Draco Malfoy, had cried. It broke me. I had never been denied anything in my life. I was spoiled by my mother from day one. And then, there I was so alone and so helpless. Dumbledore had cornered me after I had been caught crying in Myrtles bathroom by scar head. He had offered me a way out. He would hide me and my family. He would save us. And I wouldn't have to act on the dark lords every command. But I had foolishly declined. Denied everything. I couldn't fathom why he would want to help me out and I reasoned that it was only a trap. If only I had known then, what I knew now. If only I had known the truth. If only the whole world of wizards had known it. So much could have been salvaged.

A while after that incident I finally accomplished what I so desperate for. The vanishing cabinets worked. I had a way in to Hogwarts for the death eaters. It all seemed so simple. I laughed for the first time in months then. A laugh that I didn't even recognize as my own. It was a merciless and dead laugh. And then the night when it all ended. The death eaters had entered and everything was going according to plan. I really believed there was hope. I would succeed. My family would be once again under the dark lords safety and I? I would be greatly honored and once more stand proudly. But then as swiftly as a cloud can block the suns shine everything crashed before my eyes. All my plans flew down the dark dark hole. Bellatrix had become enraged with me when I had not been able to kill Dumbledore in the tower. He once again tried to sway me. I had almost given in and it had been enough to cause my aunt to become furious. She touched her dark mark and the dark lord had appeared almost immediately after.

Dumbledore had released the Potter boy who had been hiding under a cloak immobilized. He then turned his wand on himself with an immobilizing spell. Only this was no regular immobilizing spell. It was a spell cast by one of the greatest, and idiotic, sorcerers of all time. It had an advantage: it caused the person to be unbeatable for a short while of time. It was a spell very few even knew of. I had heard father once say that Dumbledore himself had invented it. The dark lord had been furious. And then the final showdown. Potter, not knowing that Dumbledore was safe, had tried to distract the dark lord by taunting his knowledge of the dark lords one weakness and the dark lord had seemed unwilling to kill him for fear the Potter had indeed known something. He ordered everyone out of the tower with the exclusion of me. I hadn't known why. And honestly at that moment I hadn't even known whom I was rooting for. The two had circled one another slowly. Predators. Aiming to kill. Potter spoke about a wand, an unbeatable wand, said that it was really his. The dark lord had denied it. The dark lord then cast the killing spell as potter cast the disarming spell and both had met in the middle of the room in a fiery red and golden glow. And the dark lord's wand had flown into potters hand and the dark lord had fallen. Dead. Nothing but a human body. Finally defeated.

It had all been so confusing after that. Dumbledore had removed the spell from upon him and rushed towards Harry. The two had hugged. It was truly uncomfortable. I didn't speak for fear that they would recall me and kill me off as well. But then Dumbeldore had ordered Potter out. He had stayed with me and spoke about choices and how he knew I was good inside and how he was willing to give me another chance. He blabbered on something about love but I was in such shell shock I can't recall a word. He had ushered me out into safety and I had been reunited with my family.

When I got my acceptance letter for my final year at Hogwarts I was quite reasonably shocked. Would they really allow me, a former death eater, who had attempted to murder the headmaster, back to their school. At first I didn't even want to return. What was the point? I was hated by all staff and student alike. Furthermore everything seemed so unnecessary, so menial, compared to what I had gone through the year before. What was schoolwork compared to fighting to cling to one's life by a single thread. How could I pretend nothing had ever happened when so many changes had come about during the great battle?

I made the decision to return mostly because of mother. She urged me on saying that this was a way for us to move forward and resume a normal life. As normal as we possibly could. So for the sake of her sanity, which had slowly been falling away, I began to prepare for another year at Hogwarts. As I entered platform 9 and ¾ I could sense everyone's eyes on me. Almost daring me to make just one move so they could have an excuse to fight with me. To destroy me as I had once threatened to destroy them. But I had held my head high. I was a Malfoy. And that was what we did. I had gotten on the train and sat alone in a compartment figuring that's how it would be from now on. But then it had begun to fill up and my former classmates were thanking me for being strong enough to stand up for myself. Telling me how brave I was to defy the dark lord. Apparently Dumbledore had been spinning a story of my bravery and goodness to all the students after I had left school early last year. I didn't see any reason to be honest with them so I cowardly or very wisely, as I don't think anyone would be too happy to hear what I had truly been considering or what I had done, stood behind Dumbledore's words and graciously accepted their praise. Weirdly it wasn't only the Slytherin's who seemed okay with me the entire school seemed to accept me back as one of their own. And even though I would never admit it…it felt good.

During the trip I decided to pay the golden trio a little visit. And that's when I had seen her first. She was completely gorgeous but that wasn't what made my heart stop then. It was her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound ever. But then she had looked at me and shrunk back in fear. And I felt disgust. Disgust at who I was and what I stood for. I was bitter, thinking of all the things she must have heard about me. I wanted her to understand me. I wanted her love.

As the days passed I couldn't get my mind off of her. When she was sorted into Slytherin I could barely hide my happiness as I turned away from her shocked face. In the days that followed I alternated between trying to get close to her, and then despising myself and turning away. How could I corrupt such an innocent? How could I even dream of being someone she would want to be with? I was a raging thunder cloud just waiting to erupt and she…she was a flower in its bloom.

_A/N:_

_Busy summer…..computer sort of broke…then I couldn't remember my password to this site….finally started writing again…hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Thursday…READ AND REVIEW…thanks!_


	7. Of Friendship and Love

Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. ~J.K. Rowling, "The Beginning," _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, 2000, spoken by the character Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling**.

**Of Friendships and love**

"Hey Samantha", I said sleepily, "would you be able to point me towards the Owlery sometime today?"

The new word slipped off my tongue awkwardly. I had slept quite well the past few nights considering the weeks drama. Draco hadn't changed much since that one dinner. Sometimes he was so sweet and then other times he would completely ignore me. it was unnerving. Now I stood brushing my hair in front of the large oval mirror, as I waited for Samantha to answer me.

"Sure thing", she answered as she dashed on some mascara.

As we walked out of the dorm room I glanced behind me. I wondered if Draco had left to breakfast yet. Then I shook my head. I was being silly. I couldn't get involved with such a guy. He was trouble. I sighed.

Draco didn't show up to breakfast, and as hard as I tried I couldn't help but glance over at the door every few seconds to see if he was coming. If any of my friends noticed they didn't comment. Although, I did see Millicent smirking at me at one point.

After breakfast, which was completely delicious and had more food than I could ever begin to eat, we all headed out to the hallway. First period was a break, and our classes would only be starting much later. Samantha walked me halfway to the Owlery, and then remembering that she had told someone she would meet up with them, she gave me directions for the rest. I almost got hopelessly lost, but somehow I made it in one piece.

The Owlery was magnificent. I walked in and was blown away. Owls. Loads of them. And they all seemed to be watching me. And none of them were in cages. It was completely nerve-wracking. I tried to recall Professor McGonagall's instruction. What had she said? Just walk up to one, tell them where you want them to go, and give them your letter. It had seemed pretty simple then, but now I was feeling extremely incapable. I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps from right outside, and I turned around nervously. Hermione. I smiled. Saved. Phew.

Hey there", she said noticing me; "need some help?"

I nodded desperately. She walked over to me and spread her hand out for the letter. I dropped it into her hands with a thankful smile.

"Hey there sweets", she said walking over to a rather small white owl, "where to?" she asked as she turned her head towards me. I told her my address and looked on in amazement, as the owl nodded to Hermione, and then took off with my letter in its beak.

I watched by the window as it grew smaller and smaller and then disappeared. I wondered what my parents were up to. Were they scared for me? I wondered if they had called a police in a panic. I was their only daughter. And we had just lost grandma. What kind of daughter was I? I should have just gotten off the train when I had a chance. Except now I don't even know if I could have. Because how does one even go back to Kings cross from platform Nine and Three quarters. My head started hurting from all my hopeless thoughts and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up with teary eyes.

Hermione looked at me with concern in her large brown eyes. I looked up towards the owls.

"I miss then", I said my voice thick with emotion.

"It's okay to", Hermione said softly.

The two of us slid to the ground by the window and sat looking out towards Hogwarts vast grounds. From our view we could see many students milling around. I thought I spotted Ginny but I couldn't be sure. There was a huge lake and I saw a couple kissing holding hands. They looked perfect. Everyone's lives so perfect. Everyone, but mine. Hermione started speaking and startled me from my reverie.

"You know last year things got pretty rough with Ron. I think we were both pretty young and unsure of what we wanted. We were in this relationship but neither of really knew what a relationship meant. He kept on trying to force his feeling and ideas on me and I tried to change him all the time. I wanted to make him more mature. With all the fighting and arguing we lost the spark that had brought us together. I thought we would never be the same. I was so hurt. He was so down. And Harry, poor thing, was all lonely and trying to deal with his own issues. His whole existence had been obsessed with bringing Voldemort down. Once he was defeated he had to take a look at himself, and figure out who he truly was. We were all such a mess. Everyone thinks of us as these incredibly brave heroes. Perfect. But at the end we are all just human. Magic, or no magic. Everyone falls prey to the same problems. And we were no exception".

I looked at her as she spilled out her soul to me. This was a side to Hermione that I hadn't seen before. This was raw. It almost felt like I was looking in on something private. Like I was peeking into a private conversation. She looked towards me with a sad smile. I took a deep breath.

"When my grandma passed away", I began softly, "I felt like life would never be the same. My dad was so quiet all the time and my mom was down. Everything was just so depressing. I barely smiled. It took all my energy just to get out of bed. At one point I considered killing myself. Then I could be with my grandma and I wouldn't have to deal with all the tension at home. I almost did it. I was so close. But then I couldn't. I couldn't leave my parents alone. I couldn't do that, because I knew it would destroy them. And I loved then both too much to do something so selfish. I feel like I'm hurting my parents now by not being with them. I'm here in school and now they are back in London alone".

We both sighed. Life could be such a burden. But burdens were best shared with others. Already I felt a little better. No, I hadn't told Hermione the complete truth, but I had shared with her something I hadn't shared with anyone. There was a connection between us now.

We walked out of the Owlery and towards our separate classes. I smiled at Hermione and gave her small hug. I wasn't all into touchy touchy between friends but it felt good to show her that small gesture of thanks. I walked towards Divination with a light feeling in my heart. Things were going to be alright. Hopefully this owl letter sending thing would work. I hope my parents wouldn't die of shock when they got a letter from an owl with my name. I smirked. They'd probably think some cult had gotten hold of me. In the letter I had told them not to worry about me. I wrote that I was safe and I was happy and I would continue to be in touch with them. I didn't want to give away too much information but I did want to make sure they wouldn't worry.

Divination was a really weird class. The Slytherin had it with the Ravenclaws. We had to look into these teacups and make predictions. At first I thought I'd look like an idiot making things up, and that everyone would totally realize I was lying. But then Pansy was all like, come on let's make up some crazy death stuff. It was mental. We were telling the teacher that Pansy would meet an overgrown horse which would eat us both, and then transform us into unicorns. And the old nutter totally believed us. She even praised us for having a very clear inner eye. We snorted in her face. She didn't seem too keen with us after. Draco wasn't in class. I looked. I know I shouldn't have. Argh I was obsessed with someone who half hated me. I was so going to regret this. I just couldn't help but think of him all the time.

At lunch I checked for him and he still wasn't there. He was probably going to be in such big trouble with Snape whenever he did show up. Although from the rumors I'd heard Snape really liked Draco so maybe he would let him off easily. I hoped so. Snape didn't look like the sort of man you would want to be angry with you.

I walked down the hallway to my last class of the day, when I felt someone brush by me, and slip something into my hand. I stared after the blonde hair that I would recognize anywhere. Draco, I thought shakily. I uncurled my fingers and unfolded the paper. It said: MEET ME AT THE BLACK LAKE AT 10. I gulped. Should I should I not? There were obvious reasons not to get involved and even more obvious reasons to ( like gorgeous eyes, and beautiful hair, and oh I could go on and on) . I was undecided. Or more like completely decided and trying to discourage myself. I spent the entire class watching him. He sat two seats in front of me. I saw his neck tense every so often. He kept his back straight up. He didn't slouch like the guys back in my school. He was so differnet. So refined. And then again, he could be such a jerk. I honestly tried not to think about him, but I couldn't help it.

At dinner I gave in, and asked Millicent where the black lake was. She teased me asking if I was meeting a special guy there. I tried to keep my face impassive as she explained that the black lake was a total hook up spot. She had the best kisses there from many guys in that spot. I nodded as she spoke pretending not to care too much that she hadn't told me the exact location. She finally explained how to get there.

At ten I snuck out of bed, and walked through the empty halls. It was creepy. Lights out had been a while ago, and if I was caught I would be so dead. Snape would definitely murder me. The hallway lacked the warmth that had been there during the day. I shivered. Damn. Why hadn't I thought to bring a jacket? As I stepped outside I breathed a sigh of relief. I had made it pretty far. Maybe I would be lucky. The night air was cold and I continued shivering. The grass felt wet around my ankles. Every noise I heard made my heart beat faster. As I got closer to the lake I felt like I had seen it before. At first it looked to be empty as I surveyed the area. But then I saw a shape of a person standing by a tall willow tree. It was Draco. As I neared, he turned face me and gave a small wave. I waved back, hating the way my pulse quickened just from knowing he was near.

I walked up towards him and stood facing him awkwardly. It was silent for a couple of seconds as we both stared at another, the light from the castle casting a soft glow on our faces. His hair was messy. Like he had been putting his hands through it. I liked it this way.

"What did you want then," I asked my teeth chattering.

He ignored my question. Then he reached out and touched my cheek. His fingers felt like scorching heat.

"You're cold," he whispered in that silky smooth voice of his that made me feel warm all over. He took off his jacket and slipped it onto my shoulders. I turned to accommodate him. It was moments like these that made me want to be his forever. I tried not to be too obvious as I inhaled the smell of his jacket. It smelled like him. Musky and sift. At the same time. It smelled heavenly. I wished selfishly to hold on to his jacket forever even if I couldn't have him. Because honestly there was no way a guy like him would want to be with me. He was too incredible. Too perfect.

"I'm tired of trying not to be with you. I want you so bad. You are so beautiful and so real", he whispered. When had he got so close to me I wondered. And what was he saying.

"I've tried to leave you be. I'm not good for you. Not good for anyone. But I can't anymore. I'm tired of holding back. I can't get you out of my mind," he said earnestly.

It was like he was warning me and begging me at the same time.

I licked my upper lip nervously as I stared into his face. He took my hand in his and said two words. Please. And my name. Alicia. And I was lost. I nodded as I reached out to touch his shoulder. He smiled. And it was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. And then he leaned down and kissed my lips and then I wasn't cold anymore. His hand was only back and mine went cautiously to his messy hair. Could this really be happening? Should this be happening? And then I remembered where I had seen the lake before. From the owlery window. The couple kissing. The perfect couple. And without hesitation I returned Draco's kiss.

A/N

I finished editing it earlier than I thought I would be able to. So here is chapter 7. I can't wait to get all my ideas into paper. This story hasn't even begun Thanks for reading…reviews are appreciated.


End file.
